le maffieux et l'innocent
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: morceau de sexe encore et encore... Asami et Ulquiorra Schiffer, couple improbable? venez lire comment ils tombent amoureux... et lemooooooooon!


voici ma première fic vievfinder

merci à akira sanguinis de m'avoir fait découvrir ce manga

réponse aux reviews:

karin: merci por ta review, je suis contente de surprendre avec un Akihito plus fort...

Paprika: je sais que ça peut faire bizarre qu'Akihito ne soit plus aussi innocent... Mais je le radoucis ici! merci pour ton soutient!

* * *

><p>2. Doigt de fée.<p>

Plus tard dans la journée, dans le nouvel appartement du yakuza, plus précisément dans la chambre, un jeune homme s'éveillait.

Sa tête tournait un peu, il voulut se redresser mais des liens l'en empêchèrent.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, paniqué.

- Du calme, doigt de fée.

Il reconnut cette voix et soupira.

- Asami, grogna-t-il mécontent.

Le noiraud sortit de l'ombre, une mallette en main.

- Bonjour Akihito.

- Relâche-moi. Je ne veux pas te voir.

- Non. Il est temps d'avouer, mon petit animal.

- Avouer quoi ?

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, ouvrant la mallette.

- Que tu aimes être nu et attaché, rien que pour moi.

Il tira sur le drap qui recouvrait le corps offert de sa victime qui grogna et qui réfléchissait un moyen de se sortir de là.

- Espèce de pervers !

- Tu n'imagines pas combien ça m'avait manqué… tes mots criaient avec tant de passion… ça me rend encore plus dur…

Il caressa le membre du prisonnier qui gonfla.

- Arrête !

- Si tu n'aimais vraiment pas, ton corps ne réagirait pas ainsi.

- Libère-moi !

- Akihito, je savais que tu avais envie de plus ! Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il sortit un gode, se mit à quatre pattes pour lécher doucement l'antre offerte et il enfonça l'objet qui vibrait, faisant gémir le jeune homme.

Cette sensation… brutale et si agréable.

Il était à la merci de ce yakuza qui avait volé son cœur dans le passé.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister.

Il fit glisser sa langue sur le membre, faisant grogner le prisonnier.

- Dis-le, Akihito et je te promets que cette nuit sera la plus belle…

- NON !

Le yakuza prit en bouche le membre, faisant crier le jeune homme qui bougeait son bassin pour avoir plus malgré les larges mains qui l'immobilisaient au lit.

- Asami… pitié… plus…

Il était vaincu par tout cela.

Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'autres amants…

Pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé mais dés qu'il voyait un autre homme… il pensait à Asami et tout partait en couille.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister.

Cette voix si froide et envoutante… il n'y avait que cette voix qui lui plaisait, qui l'électrisait.

Ces mains si chaudes et habiles… elles seules connaissaient son corps.

Seule cette bouche savait comment le marquer.

Asami retira le gobe de l'antre, frustrant son prisonnier.

Il se déshabilla, admirant le corps qui ne demandait qu'à être soumis.

Une fois nu, il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de son amant.

Mais Akihito n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il réussit à se débarrasser des menottes et fit basculer Asami sous lui, attrapant le gun sur la table de nuit, le pointant vers le yakuza.

- Tu veux me tuer ?

- Je l'aurais déjà fait…

- Que veux-tu alors ?

- Je ne veux plus être ton animal… je ne veux pas que tu me domines et que tu me brise encore une fois le cœur.

- Que veux-tu alors ? Se répéta-t-il.

- Être ton seul et unique amant.

- Tu l'es déjà.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne bougea pas et descendit son arme sur le cœur du boss.

- Je serai le dominant.

- Pas question que tu me pénètres, petit.

- J'ai pas dit ça…

Il frotta ses fesses contre le membre tendu sous lui, faisant grogner le yakuza.

- Amuse-toi, Akihito…

Il lâcha l'arme et s'empala sur le sexe sur lequel il avait fantasmé ces dernières années, criant de plaisir.

Asami s'assit et attrapa ses hanches pour aider à se mouvoir.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle situation l'exciterait autant.

Il avait besoin de tout contrôler mais savoir qu'Akihito prenait les choses en main le rendait encore plus heureux et plus dur.

Ce corps si fin ondulant sur lui, se frottant contre lui, et ce regard rempli de désir et d'amour le rendaient fou.

Son cœur battait plus fort.

- OUI ! OUI ! ASAMI !

Il adorait cette voix.

Il voulait à jamais l'entendre.

Elle lui appartenait…

Il voulait plus…

Il souleva le corps et courut le déposer sur le bureau, s'asseyant pour être plus profond en lui, alors que des ongles lui griffaient le dos.

- PLUS FORT !

La table tremblait sous les assauts rapides et brutaux.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas aux deux amants.

Le yakuza fit passer les jambes sur ses épaules, plaquant le buste au bureau.

Il avait encore un meilleur angle de pénétration.

- COMME CAAAAAAAAA !

Frappant durement sur la prostate du plus jeune, Asami le fit jouir, le faisant carrément voir des étoiles.

Le yakuza éjacula à grand jet en lui.

Les deux amants se fixaient droit dans les yeux, reprenant leur souffle.

La nuit était loin d'être finie…

Il avait tellement de temps à rattraper.

* * *

><p>je sais, le lemon n'est pas super grand... mais je vais le ancer dans le deuxième chapitre de joyeux noël, boss et là, je vais me défouler!<p>

une review please?


End file.
